Aves et Apes
by The-stormborn1595
Summary: One Shot. A cheeky mixture between first and Harry's generation. Fantasy world where James and Lilly didn't die, and Harry and Ginny are caught in a compromising position. Only very slightly smutty, but mostly awkward family humor. Hope you all enjoy and please R&R :


Hello everyone, basically this is another one shot of mine, it's a mix between 1st generation and Harry's generation. To understand it, I thought I should give you a brief overview of the little world I created. Voldemort was defeated by the original Order of the Phoenix before he could fulfil the prophesy, meaning that James and Lilly did not die, but apart from that, everything went very similar to the books. I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to Eve for being a fantastic Beta. I really hope you all enjoy and please don't hesitate to R&R!

* * *

Aves et apes

"Fuck, Harry!" moaned Ginny Weasley.

In Harry's large bedroom in Godric's Hollow, the couple hadn't wasted any time in celebrating Harry's birthday. Having woken up extremely early due to the excitement that only Christmas or your birthday can make, Harry promptly woke his girlfriend for some quality birthday appreciation.

In a tangle of silky white bed linen and Ginny's flaming red hair, Harry was milking his special birthday treatment for all it was worth, by attacking Ginny with his lips. He feverishly kissed up her throat whilst she clung to his back, her legs wrapped around his strong torso.

"Gin" harry whispered in between kisses "Be… quiet… or… my… mum… will… storm… in… any… mo-"

However Ginny wasn't having any of this 'talking' rubbish and quickly silenced Harry by pulling his head up to her own and pressing her lips against his. Not surprisingly, this tactic was extremely effective, silencing Harry instantaneously and the couple buried themselves deeper into Harry's bed as he pressed lithe body down against Ginny.

The couple had finally got together after the Slytherin Gryffindor Quidditch match, when Harry swept Ginny up in his arms after Gryffindor trounced Slytherin. Ron had come around after a while, but was still very disgruntled about his sister and his best friend's relationship and consequently tried to avoid the couple as much as possible. Ron and Hermione had decided to give Harry's birthday weekend a wide birth, knowing what kind of activities he and Ginny would get up too.

* * *

Whilst Harry and Ginny enjoyed the fine birthday morning, Lilly Potter was downstairs making a surprise breakfast for her son's seventeenth birthday. Whilst she couldn't put into words how proud of her son she was, now coming of age, she would have liked it if his young girlfriend wasn't here on this special day. Lilly loved Ginny, she loved how kind and considerate she was, and loved her dry sense of humour. Lilly also appreciated not being the only woman in the house, and saw that sense of relief reciprocated in the young woman. Ginny Weasley reminded Lilly of herself at that age, and if Lilly's own relationship with James was anything to go by, she had a fair idea of what those two got up to, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Lilly let out a long sigh, she knew she was being far to over-bearing of her son and she also knew that she much preferred Ginny over the simpering girls Harry had previously shared his birthday with. But Lilly saw a look in Harry's eyes when he had first brought Ginny home, and she knew that was exactly James looked at her. She knew that there was absolutely no way these two would ever break up, and felt relieved in the sense that he wasn't having rampant sex with the droves of giggling Hogwarts girls that were lining up to be with her handsome son, but at the same time, she would prefer not to know about her son's sex life.

"Oh for goodness sake" Lilly said to herself, she was assuming too much, **again,** over thinking things, **again**. She had absolutely no idea what Ginny and Harry got up to. She put her worrying down to her overprotective motherly instincts, roughly grabbed Harry's breakfast tray from the kitchen side and proceeded to march up the stairs to Harry's room.

She paused briefly outside the guest room, where Ginny had taken up residence for the weekend, and pressed her ear to the door. Hearing the silence from within, she assumed Ginny was still asleep, and whether out of consideration or the selfish desire to share her son's birthday alone if only for a few minutes, she let the girl sleep on.

Casting a silencing charm on Harry's door so that the breakfast would be a surprise, Lilly quickly lit the candle that was stuck in the enormous pancake stack she had made for her son, and then quietly turned the doorknob and tiptoed into the room.

The whole stealth plan had been working very well. That was until Lilly saw her son's current position underneath his girlfriend, with his hands caressing her bare back. That's when she dropped the tray with a deafening crash.

* * *

"OH SHIT!" screeched Ginny, deftly rolling off Harry's semi-naked body onto the floor, onto the opposite side of the bed to where Harry's mum Lilly stood, stock still, looking livid.

After finding her t-shirt, pulling it over her entirely naked body, minus a pair of very scanty knickers, which she had bought for Harry's birthday, she jumped up to look at one of the strangest scenes she had ever witnessed.

Ginny had known that Harry and his mother were close, very close in fact, and she had always admired the way Harry and Lilly could simply look at each other to express exactly what was on their mind. Usually this skill was reserved for taking the piss out of Harry's dad James without him knowing, but now, it seemed they were having an entire fucking conversation!

Looking from her boyfriend, still as a statue on his bed, to Lilly, who was standing, slowly turning a darker shade of red as every second passed, Ginny was entirely baffled at how they could converse without uttering a single word.

Several moments passed like this, in a painful silence, before Ginny gave a small cough and said "Mrs Potter I am really sorry you had to see that, we didn't think anyone would be up this –" but she soon slowly trailed off after seeing that neither Harry nor Lilly were taking any notice of her.

Ginny was getting quite annoyed now. Stupid prat, couldn't he say **anything**? Or was he just going to lie there in silence? After more time passed in silence Ginny seemed to come to the conclusion that Harry had opted for the latter choice and decided she would take the reigns of this situation yet again.

Confidently walking over to Lilly, Ginny said; "I am really sorry Mrs Potter, I think I am just going to go back to my room and leave you two to it"

'HA' she thought smugly as she hurried out of the room as quick as she could, leaving Harry to deal with the most awkward of situations.

* * *

Lilly's internal struggle would have been quite comical if anyone else were to hear it, however, reserved for her own ears, Lilly hadn't found anything less funny. WHAT WAS THAT GINNY WAS DOING TO HER SON? More importantly, WHAT WAS HER SON DOING IN RETURN? Jesus Christ, she **knew** it. She knew this was happening. Ginny was exactly the person she had been at that age and she didn't like it one bit. No wonder Ron didn't come round anymore if this is what greeted him every time he entered Harry's room!

After a few more moments of deafening silence, Lilly knew she could not deny the obvious any more. She had to accept it. Her son was sexually active. Gah, she just cringed at the thought. After awkwardly mumbling a stuttered, broken happy birthday, she swept from the room, not bothering to tidy up the mess she had made on Harry's carpet from dropping the breakfast tray. After swiftly shut the door she leaned against the pale wood, groaning in frustration. What was she going to do? She couldn't just continue normally with life after seeing that! Wild thoughts chased each other around her mind, each more ridiculous and unhelpful as the last. Shaking her head as if too rid herself of her ludicrous plans about her son's actions, she purposefully made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

James groaned in his displeasure of being woken up so forcibly. He loved his wife dearly, but if she didn't stop shaking him soon, he would be forced to suspend her from her ankles. It was clearly a reasonable reaction to such brutality. He was about to tell Lilly as much, when he caught the distressed tone in her voice. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Springing up to his feet and pulling his wand from his bedside table in one swift motion, he drew up close to his wife, hands cradling her delicate face and shouted in agitation "Lil, What happened?"

Lilly looked at James, her large green eyes widening in fear

"Its happened" she whispered quietly

"What has happened? Lil I am loosing my mind here" James pleaded with her "tell me WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Harry is having sex" Lilly blurted out. Hanging her head, James had never seen his wife more upset.

"Are you kidding me?" James asked in a deadly quiet voice. "I thought the fucking house was caving in Lil! Don't scare me like that again!"

"But what are we going to do?" Lilly implored desperately

"What do you mean, 'what are we going to do'? Do about what?"

"We can't just let that continue in the house James!" Lilly's voice flared with anger. James knew all to well what his wife's temper could accomplish so spoke with caution.

"Lil, can you please explain to me what is wrong" but seeing the look on his wife face he quickly change course, amending his speech by saying "what I mean is, what happened? How do you know all of this?"

Lilly quickly proceeded to recount the tale, not leaving out the excruciating details where James really could do nothing but admire his son's accomplishments, but he daren't let Lilly know what he was thinking, so gasped and sighed in all the right places. When she had finished regaling her story, James put a comforting arm around her shoulders, and said "So you are going to give him a little chat about the birds and the bees I assume?"

Lilly's eyes flashed with fury "don't be ridiculous! Yes me and harry are close but there is no way a teenage boy could cope with a sex talk from his mother, you are going to do it!"

"WHAT? ME?" roared James, leaping a clear foot in the air before slowly backing away from his wife's insanity

"Well of course you, you absolute pillock! Who else is going to do it?"

James couldn't deny, that his wife was right. If **his** mother had just walked in on him and Lilly having sex, then tried to talk to him about it, he would have run away without a second thought. But the idea of giving **the** talk to his son made him cringe in fear. Lilly was just so much more suitable for that kind of talk, her and Harry just clicked.

James and Harry had an extremely close relationship. In fact they had barely left each other's side ever since Harry was old enough to walk. James had got Harry his first broom. He and Sirius had given Harry the marauders map, and Remus had even begun to teach Harry the basics of being an _animagi_. Harry was a marauder, through and through. He and his friend Ron were the second generation, they kept the old antics alive, and Hermione was considered the honorary female marauder! But that was the problem. Harry was another one of the lads. A mate! James' parental guidance went as far as making sure he had taught Harry all the best jinxes over the summer, so he was ready to raise hell when he got back to school. But Lilly was another story.

Harry and Lilly were very similar, more similar than himself and Harry in many ways. They shared the same compassion and gentle nature and despite all his boisterous actions, James knew his son was just very sensitive, slightly self-conscious young man. This had lead to Harry confiding in his mother almost every embarrassing and awkward obstacle his life held. Lilly was Harry's rock. She wasn't closer to Harry than James was, but their relationship was very different. She had been the one Harry went to when he had his first girlfriend, he wanted to know what the hell to do now that he had one. It was very sweet in James' opinion, but he wouldn't have been able to handle it. He would have tried to laugh about it, the way he dealt with any awkward situation, but Harry just needed advice, not a friend to tell him to grow a set and take the girl out to Hogsmede.

So now, being put in a situation where he had to be a dad, with authority over his son, made him quake in fear. Harry was his equal; his friend and he didn't like the idea of prying into his son's private life, and ruining their relationship. James was able to be Harry's friend because he stayed out of all the awkward situations, that is what made their bond work so well. So now when he was being asked to dive head first into the most awkward conversation **ever** created, James could not help but feel extremely apprehensive.

* * *

Harry's head was spinning. Holy shitting **fuck**! Had that actually just happened? Standing in the shower, letting the water run over his head, Harry could only think of how bloody awkward that had been. Merlin's beard the look on his mum's face was enough to make him never get out of the shower, ever. Was Ginny ever going to be allowed back to visit? Or would his mum crucify her where she stood when they next came face to face? Horrible visions of his mother and his girlfriend duelling to the death played in his head, until his eyes snapped open at the sound of his name being called.

"One sec!" Harry yelled back, stepping out of the shower into his bedroom and pulling his jeans on before opening the door. The look on his father's face should have alerted him to the fact that something was dreadfully wrong, however Harry was so relieved that it wasn't his mother calling on him that he gave his dad a wide grin before letting him enter the room.

"You all right mate?" his dad said, a certain amount of strain apparent in his voice, as if he was facing a duel he had no desire to fight.

"Dad?" Harry questioned. "What's up?"

"You might want to take a seat for this, its going to take a while"

Filled with sudden apprehension, Harry sat down on the bed, his father slowly coming to sit down next to him, running his hands through his untidy hair in an extremely nervous manner.

"Dad? You are freaking me out… What's, oh" a horrible realisation came to Harry then. "Did mum…. Ermmm…. Tell you… about, err… this morning?"

"Yep… and, well, its safe to say that she is quite… worried."

Oh god. Oh Shit shit shit shitting fucking balls. This wasn't good. No. His father wouldn't do this to harry. Would he? Oh god, if his mum told him to, James Potter would do anything. Oh **shit**!

Harry jumped up in alarm "whoa dad, don't do this. We really **don't **have to do this"

"Sit down harry, we need to just persevere, then it will all be fucking over and we can forget about this whole thing"

"Dad this really isn't necessary!" Harry pleaded, pacing his room in agitation

"Look Harry, I am looking forward to this about as much as running my fingers through Snape's hair, but your mother wants it done, and, well, she has a point. So stop pacing the room like a prise burke and just sit down."

Harry shuffled reluctantly over to the bed and took a seat next to his father.

"Right, so, er" said James, hesitantly. "Right well, first things first, are you… you know, using, ermm… protecti-"

"Merlin's beard dad! YES! We are using… that" Harry spat, jumping up from the bed again.

"Alright keep your hair on, I just needed to check!"

An excruciating silence settled between them then. Harry had no idea what horrors his dad would present next, so just sat in silence, willing this horrific situation to be at an end.

"Okay, well that's good I suppose, don't want another addition to the Potter clan this early on." James joked darkly. "Okay, so the second question is, well, when did you, you know" his father gulped, "first… do-"

"Holy shit, Dad!"

"Look, I won't judge I just need to know!"

"Summer of third year dad! Holy fuck"

"Okay, well, erm, wait, THIRD YEAR?" a note of complete confusion entering James' voice. "But I thought you only started dating Ginny at the end of sixth year?"

"Yeah that's right."

"But then how com- OH!" At these words a strange look stole over James' face and he went very quiet all of a sudden. Harry was utterly baffled at the last few moments of there conversation.

"Dad? What's wrong? DAD?"

"Sorry, I just, I…" at this Harry's dad trailed off, looking suddenly forlorn

"What now?" Harry asked, exasperated, sitting down next to his father again after trying and failing to distract himself from the awkward situation by pacing around the room.

"I just… I had no idea about any of this"

At this Harry pulled up short. He saw the hurt look on his father's face and suddenly felt guilty. Why hadn't he confided in him? Well he knew why, he loved his relationship with his father too much to sully it with that awkward kind of conversation. But why hadn't he even told his mother, who would have then passed on the message.

"Well, Dad… I'm, sorry"

At these words father and son looked straight at each other, the brown meeting the green. Harry knew that this was the time to just get over himself and spill everything. After a few moments of silence, Harry leapt into the story of all his girlfriends and failed relationships. When he got round to telling about Ginny, Harry saw a smirk pulling at the corners of his father's lips. In the end Harry got so distracted by the widening grin spreading over his dad's face he just had to stop

"Why are you looking at me like that dad?"

James hastily tried to wipe the smirk off his face, but failed miserably, by instead laughing at his son's bewildered expression

"Well mate. Seems like you found her"

"Found who?" Harry asked, finding it hard to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Well, you found the one who is going to join the Potter clan. I can see it all over your face. You found her Harry, and you know what?" James asked, clasping his hand on Harry's shoulder, "you couldn't have made a better choice"

* * *

'This is actually physically painful' Lilly thought as she sat across the kitchen table from Ginny. Both women avoided eye contact with each other as they drank their tea in silence.

"What is taking those boys so long?" Lilly suddenly blurted out, in a desperate attempt to break the tension that was mounting to an unbearable degree. Thankfully Ginny launched into the conversation with exaggerated enthusiasm, allowing the girls to complain moodily about the slovenly ways of men for at least ten minutes before Lilly heard the blissful sounds of footsteps on the landing. Nothing could have sounded sweeter than the banter she heard flying between her husband and son before they entered the kitchen, trying to trip one another up.

It seemed that the chat about the birds and the bees had gone well, which was a definite plus. Both boys kissed their respective partners on the heads before sitting around the table, helping themselves to tea and the breakfast spread Lilly had made to compensate for the smashed tray.

Everything was going swimmingly until Lilly offered Ginny sugar for her tea. James just couldn't help himself any longer; he had to mock someone didn't he? She could see in his eyes that he had been longing to poke fun at Ginny for being caught naked that morning and so said:

"Lilly don't be stupid, Ginny doesn't have a shirt – I mean sugar"


End file.
